a brand new adventure
by boyxboyislove
Summary: After a battle with an old enemy the Outlaw Star and it's crew crashes on a planet. Jim is injured and Gene loses it. NOT YAOI shonenai rnCHAPTER 3 up ! UPDATES POSTPONED till futher notice ! XP
1. macdougal returns

**The adventures of… _OUTLAWSTAR! _**

(Fan fiction rated **PG** for no bad language and little violence)

**BY : kittyfo 2001**

I wrote this back when I was in midleschool! I'm surprised at how good I used to be at writing.. that I wrote this when I was 13 … I'm not sure if its been done already this was one of my first fanficts so its probably still good! I'd actaully watched the show so I knew how to write it.

**Chapter 1**: _MacDougle returns…_

**G**ene Starwind looked at his crew. He had a strange one for sure. A C'tarl C'tarl, an assassin, a Bio android and an 11-year-old kid. But he was lucky and an Outlaw. Years ago his father saved him by blasting him into space alone. Ever since he had a phobia about space travel. But that had all changed when he met Hilda. 'Hot Ice Hilda ' was her nickname. But space pirates had destroyed her.

Anyway that was the past now Gene and his crew were headed towards Blue heaven to look for a pirate. Suzuka and Aisha Clan Clan (the assassin and C'tarl C'tarl.) were joining them. Jim Hawking was an 11-year-old Gene saved from death. Now he was an Outlaw too and his business partner, He was in front of Gene. A bio-android named Melfina was their navigator. (She floated in a tank near the back.)

"A ship is coming from behind." Melfina warned. Gene nodded at Jim. Soon a screen popped up near the window. It was a yellow ships the shape of a seed pod. "The El'Dorado!" The crew and gene said in unison. The screen suddenly changed and they all gasped. There sat Ron MacDougle and a small image of Harry MacDougle.

"Well we meet again," A husky voice stated but Ron Macdougle's lips didn't move, "Gene Starwind…" The Ship fired missiles aimed at the Outlaw Star. "Jim!" Gene shouted, the 11-year-old began typing on the keyboard in front of him. Anti-missiles were shot back and the others blew up away from the ship. Jim showed Gene the 'thumbs up sign' and smiled. Suddenly Big arms shot out and clamped down hard on the front. Jim screamed and Gene watched him as he was thrown backward. Jim landed on the floor and lay motionless. Gillian, the ship computer, told gene the front was damaged badly. But Gene wasn't listening. The ship began to break and the Outlaw star was thrown to the nearest planet. The last thing Gene saw was Jim's lifeless body. Gene's vision blurred soon after and he fell unconscious

_Gene's mind reeled back to one cold day when his father had saved him from dying by blasting him into subspace in an emergency pod. . The sad but detriminded look on his fathers face. Gene shivered as he remembered how alone he had felt. Drifting in space he had huddled himself up into a corner and shivered. Finally a ship had brought him to Sentinel three. Gene had been looked over and then set out. He was fourteen years old then and not an outlaw. He didn't know what the word meant. Just had his father looked down on whoever they were. _

_But it was cold then and he looked strange in the space suit. He'd hid in an alley to escape a group of older guys. When he saw something move, He stood and demanded it come out of the shadows. It ended up being a small four-year old child with blonde hair and a pair of large blue eyes. He seemed to have been there a while. He had a stained white T-shirt, blue jeans( twice his size) with holes._

_"Who are you?" Gene had asked, the boy blinked. "James …James Hawking, " The child stuttered, "You're not going to throw rocks at me are you?" the timid child asked Gene rolled him eyes.. It was then he noticed the scrapes on the kid's ankles and face. He had been in fights before. Probably from the older guy, and from the scratches he'd lost. "I'm Gene Starwind, That's not my way…"The child looked relieved._

_He looked around. "Where's your family?" He asked, James got a confused look. "I-I don't know …my mom died when-when I was born and my-my dad…"The child's voice cracked, His eyes filling up with tears. Gene felt sorry for him "He gave me his lap top, left me here and I've waited forever…"the child finally told him holding up a shinny new computer. Gene realized the kid had been abandoned by his father and he instantly felt compelled to help him. The kid didn't understand what he did. He put his hand on the kid's shoulder and he smiled. The kid quaked when he did and stared at him. _

_"You can stay with me…If you want to." He offered. The child's eyes lit up and he nodded. He kid struggled to get up. And winced when he finally did. He limped after the teenager. Gene picked the kid up and carried him piggy-back style. _

_On the way home they talked, " Can I call you Jim instead?" Gene asked leading James to his garage. The child nodded "Okay… Can I call you Anki?" he asked, Gene stopped and looked at the kid from over his shoulder. Jim smiled innocently. Anki meant 'Brother' and 'teacher' Could he be those things? Gene started walking again and said it was fine. Gene told Jim he was going to opening a Business " Gene's car shop…"Gene suggested. He had learned a little about mechanics from his father. Jim frowned "How 'bout 'Starwind and Hawking enterprises?" Gene smiled and ruffled Jim's hair "Okay then…" _

Melfina 's soft, but urgent voice brought him back into the present…"Damage is only to the front ,Gene…Engines red…power low…GENE!" Gene shook his head. "I'm awake…" He looked around suddenly. "Where's Jim?" He asked. He saw Jim lying on the floor panting hard. He couldn't see if he was crying. "Hey Jim! Wake up!" Aisha was saying taping his head. Jim stirred and limped back to the counsel. The same limp as the first day he met Jim. Gene hid a worried look and told Jim to show the outside scene. The screen popped up and he grimaced. They were on a different planet.

"The climate was arctic and the ship is nearly covered in snow. No trees or bushes ,it a barren waist land. No signs of intelligent life anywhere! Gene! "

Jim said looking at the consul in front of him. He frowned at Gene's sad look.

. He seemed tired and his head too heavy for him to lift. "Okay! Why don't we get some rest…"Gene happily suggested. Jim flushed, and looked away." Anki…I'm…"He started. He knew why Gene suddenly was acting responsible. Melfina blinked "Gene, that's the most grown up thing you've ever done…"she knew too. Aisha stood up and went towards Jim. "Wow …Jim how did ya know that?" Aisha asked. Jim smile lopsided and explained that he tamped into an information site and downloaded It.. Gene felt his anger rise ,didn't she see he was hurt? Was she that thick headed? Suzuka glanced at Gene sharing his concern.

Jim's head suddenly dropped to one side and blood slid down his cheek. Jim eyes went straight to Gene before they closed. "Jim!" Melfina screamed and closed her eyes. She shook her head. Aisha stood there and then held Jim's shoulders. "Jimmy-boy?" she begged. Suzuka looked down and mumbled a word. And stared with a small frown. Gene just sat there looking shocked as the child's hand dangled lifelessly. Gene remembered the Jim's blue eyes and his childish expressions Jim was still breathing slowly. "Jim!" he whispered "Don't leave me…".

_**To be continued….**_

TEASER : _"Gene Starwind here…_

_Well this is just great…_

_Jim is hurt and we're stuck on this planet…_

_Will Jim survive?_

_Or will I need a new partner…_

_And what is that strange creature_

_…Aisha what's wrong with you?_

_Next time on OUTLAW STAR! Chapter 2: The Ice planet. _

_Better get ready!"_

(Fan fiction is rated PG for no bad language and little violence.)


	2. ice planet

(Fan fiction is rated PG for no bad language and little violence.)

**Chapter 2:** _The Ice Planet…_

Gene Starwind's mind drifted from his work. He was trying to repair the front of the OUTLAW STAR, which had been blown up. (When the MacDougle brothers had attacked them they had fallen through the atmosphere of an Ice planet. It wasn't water or liquid Nitrogen, the climate just always Arctic. The fall had nearly destroyed the ship and he nearly fell out. Luckily the air was breathable. And they had enough Supplies to last a while.)

But ,Jim was hurt and had to stay in bed. It was only a concussion he suffered from but still, What if he got a fever. Jim was his responsibility, ever since he brought him home from his apartment at Sentinel Three. Jim had always been by his side, and always bugging him.

Gene put down his welding gun, He'd better check on Jim. He opened the hatch to the cargo section, walked down the stairs and opened a small room where the bed where. Jim lay in bed, eyes open ,typing furiously on his laptop. He had on his night shirt and boxers. He usually wore a red T-shirt , a thin Blue Jean jacket with soft brown leather on the collar and khaki pants .

Jim without looking up from the keyboard asked, "Can I get up now ? I'm not tired!" Gene said something under his breath and sat down. "NO, you have a concussion…you need your rest …Stop typing on that thing!" He said grabbing the laptop. Jim started to protest but he fell back exhausted. He was quiet for awhile, He just lay there with his eyes closed. "So how are the repairs?" Jim asked.suddenly. "Good, but we still need help." Gene told him. "Well I wasn't the one who was driving the ship!" Jim yelled frowning. "JIM, GO TO SLEEP!" Melfina insisted from the kitchen.

Jim looked at the ceiling. He fingered his bandage and frowned. "Who in the Heck did this? It's awful. " He asked. Gene glared at Jim, "I did! I spent the whole night at your bed side trying to figure out how to put the stupid thing on you!" He yelled. _Jim had been really hard to calm down _Gene recalled. Jim looked away and flushed," Sorry Anki, I didn't mean … to get hurt." His voice cracked. Gene's expression softened, He put his arm around his friend. "Hey, Don't worry about that right now…"Gene told him. Jim was only a child; It wasn't his fault he was thrown out of the seat. (It was Gene's.) Jim let his head fall on Gene's shoulder.

"How precious!" Aisha voice chimed in. Gene glared at her and Jim sat up. "Hi Aisha!" the child greeted her. Aisha smiled "You know if Gene weren't at the controls of the ship, you'd be fine right now. "Aisha said to Jim and then smiled at Gene, "Your too careless Gene!" Gene's eyes darted away. "Got that right!" Jim agreed. "I wish Jim hadn't come. He's such a big load." Gene said under his breath. Jim looked up and yanked away from Gene's reach, his eyes narrowed and tears forming. Gene flushed. He didn't mean it the way it came out. "Gene!" Jim shouted in an angry voice, " You Jerk…I hate you!" He pushed Gene off the bed easily, because Gene was surprised. Gene tried to talk to Jim but the boy was no longer listening. Jim ducked under the cover and stayed there. "GO AWAY!" a muffled voice told him. Gene's patience broke**…"LOOK BRAT, YOURE LUCKY I DECIDED TO TAKE YOU IN ,OR YOU'D STIL BE IN THAT ALLEY WAITING FOR YOURE LAZY BUM of a DAD!" **He shouted. Jim 's head popped out and he threw a pillow at Gene. It hit Gene smack in the face. Gene brought his fist down on the bed and stormed out. He didn't turned back when he heard Jim break into sobs.

Later, Gene heard Melfina call "Dinner's ready!" Gene went into the kitchen. Melfina had soup on the table. She wore an apron over her button down shirt with a bow-tie and shorts. Aisha was already helping herself to the bowls. Suzuka slipped tea quietly. She didn't say anything to Gene. Gene rolled his eyes and sat down. "Where is Jim" Melfina asked. "Busy" he snapped.

"Why don't you go check on Jim," Melfina suggested, "And bring him some soup." Gene took a bowl and placed it on a tray. "Hey Jim, Dinner time!" He said knocking on the door slightly. He cracked open the door. Jim was still in the bed. He heard Jim crying softly and typing on the computer. He saw Jim wipe his eye on his sleeve. Gene almost went in to ask what was wrong with him but he remembered what he had said to Jim. And wished he hadn't done that. The kid would probably never speak to him again. He set down the bowl of soup and closed the door, Before Jim looked up. He silently prayed Jim would forgive him. He headed back.

He was about to eat the soup when the ship shook violently. Soup spilled all over Gene and Melfina nearly dodged the pot. The cabinets opened and plated slipped out. Before the shaking stopped something let out a horrible Roar. Gene sat up and went to change. He wondered what was making the racket. This was the fifth time. The Cargo floor was scattered with supplies. Gene had to crawl towards his bedroom. After he had to pick up Every bag and box that had fallen. Gene cursed under his breath, He didn't want to do this now. Jim had usually cleaned and fixed everything. He'd had to do it with Jim hurt. Gene fell on to the bed and was asleep instantly.

Suddenly the ship shook and Gene fell out of the bed. As soon as He recovered. He ran past Jim's room. Jim was spiraled out on the bed, Looking confused. The soup spilled. "Stay here!" Gene whispered to the 11-year-old and ran out the door. He ran to the Cargo. He took out a Case and shoved two regular bullets and seven castors. He put a bullet into his huge Castor gun. " Gene, What is doing that? It's going to wreck the whole ship!" a childish voice asked. Gene turned around and scowled, **"Jim ,I told you to stay -"**Gene cut himself off. Jim was staring at him with a timid look in his blue eyes. "I don't know …but I'm going to stop, what ever it is." He told Jim putting his hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim's eyes looked up at him sadly. " Your going to send me back to _Sentinel three_ aren't you?" Jim whispered. Gene's heart was in his throat. Gene bent down and swallowed. Then put his hand on Jim's shoulder , " you're like a little brother. Sometimes you're a bother, but I could never send you away…"He told Jim. Jim sighed and looked relieved. "Stay here all right. "He said. He opened the hatch and ran out into the snow. The arctic wind stung Gene's face. He turned around and winked at Jim. "Don't worry, you're in good hands!" He said.. Gene smiled and ran off to find the thing that was wrecking their ship. He had to or they would be stuck here. He didn't hear Jim say "I've heard that before."

Gene looked around at the scenery, with Jim's Heat sensor goggles. He found two heat sources by the Valley. He ran towards it and ran into Suzuka and Aisha. "Gene how nice of you to join us." Suzuka said. She held her Wooden sword in her hands. She wore he usual robe and sash, her black hair tied in a high pony tail. Aisha was ahead looking around. She had an on a weird outfit( which is hard to describe…) Two fuzzy brown ears stuck out of her white blond hair which was tied into a long braid. The ground shook and Aisha toppled over. A huge creature came stampeding towards them. It headed towards the ship and throwing it's long tusks. The tusks pierced through the ships armor and Gene heard Melfina scream. He imagined Jim flying out of his bed and into the wall. Gene drew his gun and aimed it at the creature's back. He shot two at it and The creature roared. It turned towards Gene and charged. Gene was taken back and didn't have time to dodge the tusks. It hit him and he staggered. Suzuka ran at the creature and her sword struck its side. The creature was unharmed and threw Suzuka back. Suzuka fell to the ground and griped her stomach. Aisha screamed and transformed into a She-wolf. It was the main power of her race of aliens ,The C'tarl C'tarl. She jumped fearlessly and attacked it. But despite this She was quickly over come by the creature and fell near Suzuka. Gene was alone to fend for himself.

To Be Continued…(Gene's voice)

"This is great…I'm trapped alone with this beast….

Aisha and Suzuka were overcome …and now it's up to me…

JIM! What are you doing? OH NO!

Next time on OUTLAW STAR …

Chapter 3: _The unlikely rescuer_ …Better get ready…"

**(Fan Fiction rated PG for no bad language and little violence….) **


	3. unlikely rescuer

**The adventures of… _OUTLAWSTAR! _**

(Fan fiction rated **PG** for no bad language and little violence)

**BY : kittyfo 2001**

I wrote this back when I was in midleschool! I'm surprised at how good I used to be at writing.. that I wrote this when I was 13 … I'm not sure if its been done already this was one of my first fanficts so its probably still good! I'd actaully watched the show so I knew how to write it.

**(Fan Fiction rated PG for no bad language and little violence….) **

**_Thanx for al the nice reviews! XDD_ **

Chapter 3:_unlikely rescuer_

Gene Starwind flinched and struggled to stand. He wasn't hurt badly, He'd had worst. He wasn't going to give up, He was an outlaw. Even though he had only seven castors and that was it. He'd run out quickly and then what. Gene wasn't good at thinking up plans That was Jim's job. He found himself wishing he'd let Jim come along. He would just have to rough it like always. He loaded a castor into the special gun and aimed. He fired seconds later and waited.

The castor hit it in the chest but when the smoke cleared The creature was nearly bruised. Gene swallowed, The castors weren't going to phase it no mater what. Gene smiled ,and fired another. The creature completely dodged it and came stampeding towards Gene. The tusks jabbed him in the ribs and cracked them. Gene fell back and stayed there.

He felt like giving up ,But then A voice told him "no". It was his father, He could recognize it. "Gene ,You're an Outlaw you can do this." His father encouraged him. Gene wasn't sure of his own sanity. Gene shook off the newly fallen snow. He glanced around, no signs of Aisha or Suzuka. He found his heat goggles and surveyed the whole area. Nothing ,not even a little heat sources.

Then he found the ground shaking again. The Creature was heading towards him. He threw off the goggles and got to his feet. The creature was huge he realized , by the heat sensory goggles calculations 2 thousand meters high. It had brown fur and looked like an Elephant. One huge blue eye stared at Gene making him uneasy. Jim would have given him a full report if he was here. Jim was safe for now, Melfina could take care of him.

Gene realized he couldn't move him right arm which would make it difficult to shoot. The tusks had cut his arm and it was bleeding. The Creature was standing over him now Gene fired a round of five castors. They bounced off the creatures hide and fell into the snow. Gene heard clicks telling him he was out of bullets. He was done now, He hoped Jim & Melfina could forgive him. Suddenly He heard a voice, Not like the first voice it seemed closer. It also sounded Child-like. "Gene! Gene Are you okay?" Jim called from the top of the hill. He had on his normal clothes and his hair was a mess.. His head was still bandaged and so were his hands.

"Jim, you idiot …I told you to stay! "Gene yelled, he saw Jim smirk. "Little brothers don't always listen to their siblings." He informed Gene. Gene frowned, The creature turned and spotted Jim. It charged him ,throwing around its tusks. Jim dodged it, pulled out his lap top and scanned the creature. Gene smirked ,typical Jim. "It's called a Mammolopes, this is a young male." Jim told Gene through a special earring on Gene's ear. Jim picked up a huge gun ,way too large for him to manage ,and fired. "regular castors don't work," Jim commented and sat back down, " a number 44 will…"Jim smirked. Jim pulled out a bullet and fired. The castor flew over the creature and stopped over the back. _He missed!_ Gene thought. Suddenly the bullet exploded on the creatures back.

The creature roared and fell. "YEAH! I GOT HIM!" Jim's voice screamed over the Mike so loud it broke Gene's eardrum. "Hey not so loud!" Gene said. Jim sounded embarrassed as he apologized. Suddenly the Mammolopes stirred and rose, Jim gasped. "That was suppose to destroy it…"Jim's voice seemed to reflect the fact that he was scared now. Jim frantically loaded it again ,but he didn't get a chance to aim. The tusks plowed Jim it the wall and he screamed. Gene felt terror took over him, Jim wouldn't live. But he couldn't move. Gene cursed and struggled to sit up. Suddenly Jim's gun fired and The Mammolopes screamed in agony. It fell on top off Jim and died. Gene struggled to his feet for the third time, and limped over to the pile of dead beast.

"Jim! Jim! Answer me!" He shouted, this was followed by an echo _"Jim…Jim…"_."Anki…" Jim's voice whispered, too soft to have an echo. Jim's small hand appeared near the creatures tusks. Gene grabbed it and gently pulled Jim out. Jim was shaking a little and very badly bruised. "I got it…Gene…I got it…"Jim said softly. Gene nodded, blinking back the tears. Jim's eyes were barely open and brimmed with tears ,but he managed a lopsided smile. _Oh Jim…_Gene thought. Gene noticed Jim staring at him, surprised. Gene felt moisture go down his cheek, _I'm crying too!_ He realized. _That's the last thing Jim needs now!_ Gene chided himself. He tried to wipe them away, but he was crying too much.

Jim's head sank into Gene's lap and he coughed. Gene stroked Jim's hair lightly, "Thanks for saving my butt." He said. Jim laughed and then shuttered. He became suddenly still, no longer breathing. Gene panicked and lifted Jim's head. It seemed so relaxed and peaceful. Gene eyes flooded with tears and he couldn't see. Jim had always been right beside him, telling him to be more careful. _Who would do that now?_ He wondered. "Jim! Gene! Aisha! Suzuka ! Where is everyone!" Melfina's voice called. He couldn't let 'Mel' see him cry. "Over here Melfina!" A familiar scratchy voice called.

Aisha pooped out of the snow. Aisha whirled around and smiled happily. Aisha saw Gene and then noticed Jim. Her face fell, and she sniffed. Gene was sure he saw a tear in Aisha's blue eyes before she turned away. Gene smiled she was embarrassed, _C'tarl C'tarl's probably weren't supposed to cry_ he figured. Suzuka came walking up with reddened cheeks. "I still need some training." She said. She noticed Jim lying still and walked over. She looked at Gene and turned Jim around. She put her ear to Jim's still chest and listened ,then looked him over. "He is all right…Just a few broken bones… he just needs to rest…you can stop crying." She told Gene.

Melfina appeared over the valley and stopped. "OH NO!" She cried running to Gene. Gene smiled and got ready for Melfina to throw her arms around him. Instead she took Jim into her arms and cradled him. "He's fine…"Suzuka told her. Melfina looked up and beamed. "I knew that already…"Gene claimed wiping his eyes, Melfina smiled knowingly. She stood with Jim still in her arms and walked towards the ship. Gene frowned, _Jim took her away from me!_ He whined.

Suzuka was standing now, and saw the creature. "Did you do this Gene?" she asked. Gene shook his head and told here everything that happened. "You were lucky!" Aisha's voice chimed in after he was finishedYou 'll always have Jim around to save you." She proclaimed. Gene glared at her_. She was annoying sometimes, but having a C'tarl C'tarl was a good thing. I think…_ Suzuka got up to and Shafted her sword then she turned and left.

Gene got up and grabbed his gun ,then he ran to catch up with Melfina and Jim. He was almost there when he collapsed, He was still hurt. "Hey ! GENE ! Is he okay?" Jim's voice came out off the blur. He saw Melfina was peering over him, looking worried. Jim asleep. "I'm fine I just… Got winded…"Gene said in a manly way. Melfina smiled at him while she stood up straight. Gene moaned and went to sleep after seeing that.

To Be continued…

Bwahaaaa!

(Gene's voice)

"All right!

Finally we get off of this stupid Planet …

Now that everyone's okay…

Were going to get Those MacDougle brothers…

They wrecked my ship!

And nearly killed my partner!

Were gonna take you down !

Next time on OUTLAW STAR…

Chapter 4: _Pay back_!…Better get ready!"

**(Fan Fiction rated PG for no bad language and little violence….)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **_Payback_

**G**ene Starwind sat in the pilots seat. Because of the fight earlier they had to wait for Jim (and Gene.) to recover fully. But Jim sat in front of him wide awake and glad to be able to walk. Before he had a broken leg and was bedridden. Gene's ribs were cracked and his arm had bled a lot. Aisha and Suzuka sat at their chairs, Melfina was already connecting to Gillian.

Jim turned around to look at Gene. "You sure your capable of piloting your were hurt bad ,Gene " He whispered. Gene glared at him. "You were a mass of bruises and fractured bones too…" he said back. Jim rolled him eyes and turned back to the keyboard. The outlaw star's engine started up and Blasted up. Gene kept an eye on Jim as it did.

Melfina told Gene that they were being Hailed by a ship. It was a yellow grappler ship with a strange shape. "Hello Gene…we've got to stop meeting like this. "Ron MacDougle joked in a rough voice. This times his lips moved. He was out of the tank and stood near a hologram of his younger brother. "Hello Melfina!" Harry said quickly. "Shut up you jerk!" Gene yelled. Ron glanced at the eleven-year-old.

"Had a nasty fall didn't you !" He taunted. Jim tried to look as calm as The others. _He is messing with you ,Jim…trying to get you worried so you can't work the controls_. "End transmission!" He yelled , Jim obeyed. The Light dimmed and Gene griped the controls. Engines hummed loudly. Gene glanced at Jim, "Don't sweat it …Those guy are dust…" His partner confronted him. "Be careful Gene…The ships repairs are not good enough to keep us together…"Melfina's voice warned him.

"Don't worry with a Strong C'tarl C'tarl at the guns we can't lose." Aisha bragged. Suzuka gripped the aimer In one hand looking peeved. "TEN MISSLES COMING FROM BOTH SIDES WE CAN"T AVOID THEM!" Melfina shouted. Gene snapped into focus and tried to dodge them anyway. Five hit the front and Jim flinched. Then He fired five antimissile, which blew up the others. Gene smile briefly then threw out the Grappler arms. "MacDOUGAL!"He shouted.

He brought the ship charging into The El' Dorado. The arms dented the ship and Ron's face appeared on the screen, very angry. "Take this. "Ron shouted. The other ship fired missile at the OUTLAW STAR. Jim typed furiously and then a sweat drop appeared. "Were out of missiles Gene." He informed him.

Ron MacDougal sneered, and watched the OUTLAW STAR shaking as the missile hit. Then He pulled out his grappler arms and made dents in the front. Jim began to rock back and fourth. Gene growled ,_ I'm not letting you get hurt again.,_ He told himself. The grappler arms were caught by The OUTLAW STAR's ,then rippled out. Ron and harry looked stunned. "All right ,Gene!" Jim cheered. Aisha looked impressed, The grappler arms burned up in the planets atmosphere. Ron fired two more missiles.

They hit the front of the ship. Jim was thrown into the back of his seat and knocked out. Gene got angry and used the grappler arms to throw the MacDougals towards the Ice planet. "Uh …Ron if we go into that atmosphere were toast!" He said worried. Ron looked furious, Then he pulled the switch. The MacDougale's ship shifted into Hyperdrive.

"We'll finish this later!" Ron shouted. Gene frowned as the OUTLAW STAR's lights grew brighter. _Some fight…._ The thought angrily. Then He remembered Jim. Jim was waking up now and Turned to Gene. "What'd I miss ?"He asked. "THE MacDOUGALS RAN LIKE COWARDS!" Aisha growled., "A strong C 'tarl C'tarl would never run !" She added.

Gene grinned and let his head fall back. "Mel…Plot a course for Sentinel three." Jim smiled and Melfina laughed. Gillian looked annoyed…"Gene you've really damaged this ship it will take a long time to repair it…"The computer said. "And tons of money…How are we gonna pay for it Gene?" Jim asked in a familiar tone. "Relax! We've got enough!" Gene insisted. Jim's face crunched up, "GENE! "He yelled and the grunted.

Melfina smiled as The two fought. "Gene you always do this! We have to have money to dock and eat!" Gene frowned "we've got plenty of Cargo space." He shouted back. "Yeah but it's partly empty now …You ate it all while you were hurt…"Jim yelled "You were Injured too …I'm not the one who cried until Melfina made you pancakes. "Gene shot back suddenly. Jim flushed and turned away. "I did not…"He retorted. "Gene! As I recall you also begged Melfina to cook you Your favorite dish for five straight weeks." Gillian said.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Sentinel Three Jim and Gene walked from the café. Aisha and Suzuka were off doing heck knew what. Melfina had joined them. She forced them to **not **drink despite Jim and Gene's profanity. "Clyde and Iris were really glad to see us." Jim commented remembering the four servings of pie he ate. Gene smiled as he remembered how Iris hugged him. HE smiled smugly. Jim whacked Gene " Slime ball…"He yelled. Gene grabbed Jim and Held his head in a head lock. Melfina laughed. "GENE! Stop it…Gene!" Jim gasped. Gene laughed evilly. Jim began to punch Gene which had no effect on him.

Suddenly a Man in a trench coat came up. "Excuse me… Are one of you Jim hawking?' A man asked. Jim looked up from Gene's grip, "That's me!" He gasped. Gene let him go and glared at the man. Jim nearly fell down. "Why do you want Jim?" Gene asked. He didn't like this.

The man was sneering and had brown hair. His trench coat was a dark brown and His pants were tattered. "You still look like your mother…Oh James." The man then threw his arms around a very surprised Jim. Melfina looked wordlessly at Gene. He didn't get this clown. Jim frowned thinking. Jim glanced at him for a minute then His eyes widen. A hopeful smile appeared "Daddy…You came back…"He yelled Hugging him back.

The man now known as Jim's father, held Jim a moment longer before standing to look at Gene. He made eye contact. Gene was confused. Jim stood by him beaming.

"Aren't you going to tell me who he is ?" He asked Jim.

**THE END… **

**(Gene's voice.)**

"Well…this is new…

Jim's 'bum of a father' has returned…

He wants Jim to come back with him…

And Jim is torn between me and his dad…

Could this be goodbye?

And what's with that new ship…OH NO…

Jim being held for ransom

Next time on OUTLAW STAR…_The Father returns_

**Coming soon… **

**(The Outlaw Star NEW ADVENTURES #2)**

_Unfortunately that's ALL! _

_I do not have what happens after this written down or even the slightest idea..._

_Hopefully I'll decide to write a sequel. ;;;_

_But I'm not sure I can since it's been AGES since I watched OLS! _

_I could buy the DVDs ...I'm afraid it'd turn into yaoi! It was already teetering on shonen-ai. _

**REVIEW RESPONSES! **

Macky: 

THX! glad you liked chpt 1-2!

Micaz: 

OO; hides

You'd inflict violence on ME? Look holds up Jim SEE! He's fine! Don't kill me!  
Jim: blink

Yesh lay out the sugar plz TT;

Happy pappy 

Thx! Well I'm sure you spelled words right at least...

I'll try to read your story...


End file.
